omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimeramon
Character Synopsis Kimeramon, also known as Chimairamon in the Japanese version is an Ultimate Class Digimon that resembles a hybrid four-armed four-winged creature with various Digimon body parts. Each part of his considerable being, such as his hands, feet, body and tail, are made up of the corresponding Digimon's parts. Some say that, as Machinedramon is composed of various metallic Digimon and that Kimeramon is composed of various flesh-and-blood Digimon, he was made as either a prototype of Machinedramon or as an anti-Machinedramon warrior Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C | 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Chimairamon/Kimeramon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate-level Nightmare Soldier Virus-Type Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Biological Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can generate shockwaves, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Can shoot missiles, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Summoning, Telepathy, Possession, Intangibility, Data Manipulation, Absorption, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can lower his opponents speed), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level (Overpowered all of the DigiDestined Digimon, was only defeated by Magnamon with great effort. His power should be on par with The Dark Masters, such as Piedmon ) | Multiverse Level (He can fight members of The Royal Knights in single combat on fairly even ground. He is one half of Millenniummon and contains a fraction of his power) Speed: FTL (Easily knocked out all of the DigiDestined's Armor-class Digimon) | Immeasurable (He can draw a bead on the Royal Knights, whom of which can traverse different periods of time with sheer speed alone) Lifting Ability: Class P+ Striking Ability: Galactic '''(Capable of harming Digimon, such as Magnamon, who in Adventures is comparable to Piedmon) | '''Multiverse Level+ (He can hurt the Royal Knights, who are capable of taking out threats such as The Seven Demon Lords) Durability: Galaxy Level (Overpowered all of the DigiDestined Digimon, was defeated by Magnamon with great effort) | Multiverse Level+ (He can fight members of the Royal Knights on fairly even ground) Stamina: High. He effortlessly defeated the DigiDestined and underwent a sustained battle with Magnamon that left the latter drained first. Range: Several meters with its arms, several dozen meters with projectiles Intelligence: While a somewhat capable hand-to-hand combatant (swatting away Magnamon and fighting on par with him on numerous occasions), it is overall a berserker and cannot be reasoned with nor does it have enough consciousness to avoid making mistakes like getting its arm stuck in a wall. Weaknesses: Kimeramon is primarily a berserker and can't think of anything but destruction Versions: Digimon Adventure | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'Nature Spirits:' Passively boosts the power of plant based attacks. * Heat Viper/Poison Wing: Emanates a deadly heat ray from its four arms, cruelly dispersing it in every direction like a curse. In Digimon Adventure 02, Heat Viper is fired from its mouth where its shockwaves knocks away anyone who tries to avoid it. * Scissor Claw: (Hybrid Arms): Kimeramon's arms converge on an opponent to cut them in half like a scissor. * Death Claw: Attacks with the Devimon arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Monsters Category:Fusions Category:Dragons Category:Beserkers Category:Insane Characters Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Absorbers Category:Holy Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2